Mills's Escort Services
by nibbles131
Summary: Regina Mills, a respected hard working accountant; she enjoyed her job and her life, who swore this time she would not get dragged into her Mother's scheme; that is until she stumbles across one of her Mother's bank statements. Torn between money and her feelings will this be the last scheme Regina gets pulled into or the start of a rewarding partnership?


It's just a Website Dearie

'I swear to god Mother if you've done something crazy again.' Regina muttered to herself as she unlocked the door of her apartment. She opened the door unsure of what to expect. A zoo? A party full of strippers? Or how about the SWAT team like last time. But stepping inside it was quiet, too quiet.

The kitchen was as she left it, the dining room the same. There weren't empty bottles of alcohol, or party streamers everywhere. She left her handbag on the dining room table and took off her shoes. She walked towards the living room and braced for hell to be unleashed.

But once again silence and everything in the right order. 'Mother?' She called out not sure how to feel about the orderliness of the room and apartment. 'Yes dear I'm in my bedroom.' Regina let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't even aware she was holding it in and she made her way to her Mother's bedroom.

The clicking of the keyboard could be heard coming from the bedroom, suspicion filled Regina's mind. Why was her door shut? She pushed it open and looked inside; laid down on the bed her Mother was staring intently at her MacBook. The reflection of the screen illuminated her glasses.

'Hello Mother, how was your day?' She walked towards the bed just as Cora shut the lid of her laptop preventing her daughter from seeing what she had been up. 'What's with the secrecy Mother?' Cora furiously shook her head 'What secrecy? There isn't any, I was just shutting the lid of my laptop.'

'So you won't mind me having a look then?' Regina smiled; she knew that she was fucked now if she was hiding something. 'Why do you need to look? I told you I'm not up to anything.' She nervously laughed and her face was saying otherwise. _Gotcha now you old hag _Regina thought to herself.

'Macbook. Now. Please.' Her Mother stood up hugging the computer close to herself. 'I'll pass but thank you dear!' Regina leapt off the bed and rushed to the door, they both smacked into each other in their desperation to escape.

Regina reached for the Macbook but Cora had an iron grip on it, they both started tugging at it. Until her daughter began tickling her side, 'no that's cheating!' She instantly let go and Regina walked back to the bed with a smug grin. 'Smug little bitch, just you wait.'

'Yeah, yeah Mother I've heard it all before.' She opened the lid of the laptop and the screen lit up. A faint whisper of 'oh shit' could be heard from Cora as Regina read the title of the webpage.

Regina's head shot up so quick it was an amazement she didn't injure herself. 'MILLS'S ESCORT SERVICES?! WHAT THE FUCK MOTHER!' Regina roared in anger, Cora had shrunk against the door. 'THIS BETTER BE A GODDAMN JOKE OR YOU'RE DEAD!'

Cora quickly threw the door open and flew out of the bedroom. She raced to the nearest phone and began dialling 911. 'Put the phone down now. We have things to talk about.'

'But Regina please! The website, contacts, payment details has all been set up, we just need customers!' She was practically whining, her daughter shook her head. The idea was completely ridiculous! Her Mother had thought of some crazy ideas but this had to be by far the wackiest.

'FINE! But I don't want any part in this!' Cora nearly bounced off the sofa and hugged Regina 'thank you!' Regina knew she was gonna regret this so badly but what could she do?

'Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I already have someone interested!'

A/N: Sorry it's so short and not very good! But this is gonna be co-written between me and my sister; GemmaXoxo. We will take turns writing chapters. But the first is by me nibbles131. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and don't forget to follow and favourite!


End file.
